winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloan
Prince Sloan is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. His first and only appearance is in Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee where he initially appears as a goblin due to a curse placed on him by Maeve. Appearance |-|Goblin= As a goblin he's short, has green skin, and wide pointy ears. He wears a brown cape and boots. As a goblin he has red eye's. Goblin Sloan.png |-|Elf= As an elf he's much taller, has thinner and longer pointy ears, has long blonde hair, and has dark eye's. Personality Sloan is kind-hearted and noble elf but just a little naive. He comes off as to trusting as he used to be close to Maeve only for her to curse him and turn him into a goblin. Comics #108: The Scream of the Banshee In a forest, a goblin-like creature is struggling to push an amplifier around. Two more goblins are trudging nearby, carrying a pair of guitars and a drum set. The goblin with the drum set gets its foot caught under a small bit of tree roots sticking out from the ground and trips. The goblin pushing the amp advises that his ally not be so loud otherwise "they" might find them. Unfortunately for them, Stella confronts the goblins, ordering them to comply otherwise she and her friends will be forced to punish them. One of the goblins throws a cymbal from the drum set in retaliation and the Winx are about to transform to fight back... until they are interrupted by a voice from the trees. A slightly taller goblin leaps from the trees as he warns the others that the girls are very powerful practitioners of the magical arts. The taller goblin, referred to as Prince Sloan, suspects that the Winx are fairies that may be capable of "delivering them from evil," just like in the past. Bloom thanks Sloan for his kind words but reminds him that his cohorts still stole from them. Sloan then takes this as an opportunity to warn the girls of an evil spirit that takes the form of a human who wants to dye the lands of Ireland in darkness. The evil spirit's name is Maeve! The girls realize that the evil spirit must be the new girl in Andy's band and Sloan continues with his explanation. According to him, Maeve is a thousand year-old banshee who holds terrible powers. Centuries ago, she was defeated and exiled by none other than the Queen of Fairies, Morgana. But now, Maeve has somehow returned from her exile and is seeking vengeance. Just then, there is a rustling from the bushes behind them. The goblins quickly flee, suspecting that it is Maeve who is approaching. Bloom and Stella try to get the goblins to come back and answer all of their lingering questions, however, Sloan claims that the Winx will earn all of the answers once the time is right. Sloan was once a noble elf of the Court of Light. He was able to become a prince, however, he made a terrible mistake once he fell under Maeve's charms. Maeve herself is a banshee of the Court of Darkness who had assumed the appearance of a beautiful young girl. Tecna cuts the story short to ask what a banshee is and Morgana responds by telling her that a banshee is a frightening and dark spirit. Banshees apparently have the ability to transform the sounds of their voice into energy and, thanks to such an ability, Maeve forcibly transformed Sloan and his followers into goblins who do her bidding. After a long battle, Morgana and the Earth Fairies were able to defeat Maeve and they cast her out in exile to another dimension. As for Sloan and his subjects, Morgana and the Earth Fairies could not reverse the curse Maeve put on them. As for Sloan and his subjects, Morgana and the Earth Fairies could not reverse the curse Maeve put on them. At best, they were only able to remove Maeve's evil influence which gave them back their free will. Bloom asks Sloan what they will do with Maeve and Sloan claims that she will be locked away in the Shining Court, where no one will fall victim to her voice ever again. Trivia *"Sloan" is a given Celtic name meaning "fighter" or "warrior." Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Elves (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Princes